Sweet Dreams
by moeruhoshi
Summary: "C'mon, Lucy! Everyone's waiting!" A deep voice would ring, and the memory of a broad grin flashed, and a flush of warmth would pass through her until the image was gone.


**This is kinda short but I think it's sweet so I hope you enjoy! I haven't been working on my midterm assignment which is annoying af but I can't concentrate for shit on anything and as usual, I'm writing random ass shit XD**

* * *

There were nights when Lucy couldn't sleep, nights when her father would yell in his drunken state, smashing bottles and flipping tables, maids running from his anger and knights guarding their maiden's bedroom. And then there were the nights when he would burst into her room, no one around to save her lest they get reprimanded for speaking against the master of the house. Left bruised and beaten when he went, ladies in waiting would rush in with medical supplies and tear-stained cheeks, trying their best to soothe the girl who learned to block these moments out long ago. She'd cry for her mother under layered blankets, hold the little white stuffed dog she was last gifted, and beg for the return of her happy family and a kind father.

On the nights she was put to bed by her caring servants, a bandage on one cheek, gauze taped to a cut on her stomach, salve on her bruised arms, Lucy would have the most amazing dreams. Dreams that brought her to a new world showed her the escape she had been looking for. A hand attached to a body she could never see led her through the woods, showed her a secret home in a tree filled with boys and girls who begged to be read a bedtime story. It led her to a lagoon full of mermaids, naughty creatures who loved to play pranks; so she wasn't allowed to get too close. They were eager to pull in whoever dared to dance against the edge of their waters.

A small and glittery fairy followed them and warned the two if trouble was ever nearby when they were high in the sky, cannonballs flying up and puncturing the clouds. There were pirates who she was told never to trust, to run as fast as she could if they ever found her. But it was always easy to escape, pirates couldn't fly.

She was young and small in her dreams, little pudgy hands the light led her by, little legs tripping over one another as they ran and took off into the sky. It was strange, how as she continued to grow, she would still imagine this world, with herself as a child, but it sort of made sense. She was happiest when she was young, there was clearly some part of her clinging to her kind past.

She would wake up with a warm heart and the pain of the previous night seemed so distant after her adventures in the mythical land. There was the lingering voice of the light that buzzed in her mind, fading as her eyes blinked open and before she slipped and drifted away from the island.

"C'mon, Lucy! Everyone's waiting!" A deep voice would ring, and the memory of a broad grin flashed, and a flush of warmth would pass through her until the image was gone. Back were her high ceilings and long bed posts, back were the maids helping her out of bed. Back were her endless lessons and tight dresses, back were the gruelingly quiet meals she ate a mile away from her father as they sat at such a vast and scarce table. He paid her no mind as he sat on the other end of the banquet hall, dining as his assistants made themselves useful and filled him in on the agenda to be conducted.

"Princess," Several of the knights entered the library as she was reading one afternoon, Lucy shocked by the sudden mass of guards.

"W-What's wrong? Is there an emergency?" Lucy shivered as she stood up quickly, relief sinking in as one stepped forward and shook his head.

"Your father has instructed us to escort you from the palace," The knight's voice was uncomfortable as he continued. "There is a carriage waiting in the courtyard, milady. He would like you to stay in the country manor for a little while."

"Is that so…" She feigned a smile as they nodded and motioned for her to follow them. "Will father be joining me?"

"His Highness has business to take care of in Acalypha and other nearby kingdoms, he'll be too busy to visit the princess." Lucy tried to hide the smile that dared to spread across her lips, the knights feeling the relief the princess immediately radiated.

Her ladies-in-waiting and the staff waived the princess as she left for the home away from home, their backs stiff and smiles tight as the king stood and watched as his daughter disappeared along the horizon.

"Lucy-sama…" Spetto sighed as she glanced to the rising moon with hands clasped in prayer. "Please be well,"

The staff of the country manor hadn't seen Lucy since she was a child, as she had not visited the home since her mother was alive. It was a refreshing feeling, to be able to sleep without the worry of her father bursting in the middle of the night to harm her. Her old room held a comfortable warmth that seemed to thwart any nightmares that dared to try and creep their way into her mind.

Tutors hadn't traveled with the princess either, leaving her time to enjoy herself in the library or the garden or wherever she pleased. It felt like a dream come true, to be able to breathe without the glare of her father waiting to strike from around the corner. Lucy began to regain simple happiness in her heart and hoped her time in the countryside would last more than the month she expected to be there.

Sitting in the library one night, Lucy sat next to a window slightly cracked open and read from one of her favorite books, minding the time by herself as she curled in the loveseat, her ears catching the chatter of the guards below.

"Who do you think the king will choose to wed the princess, hm? I heard from the gossipers in town that he was speaking to Bora of Prominence."

"Eh? That kingdom isn't the best...and he's so old, I'd hope the king would choose a young ruler for her highness. I hear he met with Dan of Zentopia as well, but I don't feel right letting just any ol' loser betrothing our kind princess. I'm sure Lady Layla would have wanted Lucy to fall in love on her own. Arraigned marriages are quite sad,"

"I'll do without dinner tonight," Lucy sent away the fifth maid that tried to talk her into eating, the princess holed away in her room as she weakly dressed for bed, eyes tearing up as they crossed to her white dog plushie.

"Is this all I'll ever be, Plue? Someone else's woman?" She sniffled and crawled tiredly to his side, crying herself to sleep another night. She begged for another sweet dream in the faraway land with the sweet spirit that led her around and kept her safe wherever they went.

"Natsu! She came back! Lushii came back!" A sharp voice whispered in the air above the sleeping royal, stirring her slightly from her teary slumber.

"Are you sure? She's almost as big as me now," Another voice grumbled, a finger poking at her cheek and pulling at her hair.

"But now that she's grown up, I bet she has more stories to tell us! Let's bring her to Fairy Tail!" The squeaky voice spoke again, a familiar twinkle chiming in her ear.

"Oi, Luigi! Wake up!" The princess yelped as she was shaken roughly by a hand on her hip. She cautiously rose and turned to face her assailant, gasping as she laid eyes upon a boy levitating her carpet, a small glittery speck by his side.

"W-Who…" Her voice was stolen as his hands suddenly filled themselves with her cheeks, eyes glaring as they stared at her tear-stained tracks.

"You've been cryin' again…" He frowned, his arms slowly wrapping around her waist and pulling her tightly against his chest. "It's okay, Luce. I'm here now."

"Yeah, Lushii! We'll take you home with us! Everyone's waiting!" The princess' eyes widened as the little fairy flew into her field of vision, a tiny kitten showing himself through the curtain of sparkles, his words inciting a fond memory hidden deep in the tresses of her mind.

"You...Natsu…Happy...?" Lucy murmured as he released her from his hug, her tears streaming all over again as she absorbed the sight of his face-splitting grin.

"It's been a while! We've been lookin' all over for ya! Happy n' I were worried we'd never get to hear your stories again," He laughed as he rose into the air again, extending a hand for her to take. "You remember how to get there, yeah? Second star to the right, and straight on till morning!"

"You'll...you'll take me with you?" Lucy felt the warmth she craved fill her heart as Natsu nodded rapidly, Happy flying circles around her and letting his dust fall atop her head.

"Of course! But don't worry, we'll have you back by morning. Your mom will worry if you're not, right?" Lucy felt herself lift off the bed, happy thoughts of her memories with this flying boy flowing through her mind as a mental dam was broken and reminded her of the pure happiness he flurried into her.

"It's okay, I want to stay with you," She smiled as he pulled her out onto the balcony, their take-off quick as to make sure no one would see them. There was no doubt in her mind to leave the manor or this world where no one could help her find the love and comfort she longed for. She was sure her maids and knights would find relief in her disappearance, at least she'd be out of her father's grasp. "Forever."

"You got it! We'll always be together! I told you before, don't you remember? Now, let's go! Everyone's been waiting for you to come home!"

* * *

**I hope you liked this! My page breaks aren't saving which is DUMB**


End file.
